G-11
|log = N/A |affiliation = Marines & }} G-11 is a Marine Base located near the very end of on the island Hajimari. The base is run by Vice Admiral Sozo with his subordinates. It is separated into sectors, as the entirety of the base is rather large. Known for its absurd structure and dangerous landmarks, Pirates and Marines alike detest the idea of even sailing near it, scared they will never see the surface ever again. Despite many Pirates straying away from it, there are times when G-11 personnel would go out to sea and capture Pirates, for no reason, and stick them within G-11 so that they could suffer for their sins. This isn't limited to only Pirates, however, as Marines are forced to come to G-11 and suffer if they have done a treasonous act, or have failed in an important task. Due to the brutal torture they face when being sent here, they are basically brainwashed into doing better at their work and work for the World Government without hesitation. Each sector within the base has a different atmosphere than the other sectors, forcing those within the base to adapt to the new atmosphere. In most cases, if one were to get past the first sector and proceed on to the second sector, they would contract a disease, or die within a few hours due to the sudden change in atmosphere. This applies to moving between any of the sectors, but it is most abundant when they enter the second sector from the first. The Commanders within the base have developed an immunity to the rapid changes due to always going back and forth between the sectors. However, the lower ranked personnel are forbidden to travel between sectors without a Commander present, as they will die, being far too weak to handle the sudden changes. The base is completely powered by Sozo's Kazaru Kazaru no Mi, allowing him to create the different sectors the base offers, and even some of the inhabitants within it, such as Wano, the Guardian of Illusion Graveyard. Very few are aware of this, however, believing that the base is as large as it is shown. This includes most of the Commanders within G-11, excluding Youn, who is very suspicious of the so-called Base Commander. Despite Sozo being the person in-charge of the Marine base, no one has ever seen him walk around the base, or even converse with the other Commanders. His room is always locked and unbreakable from the outside, making it an impenetrable fortress. Youn is the only person within the base who shows interest in finding out who their leader is. Despite this, however, Youn takes charge in what happens within the base and controls all the forces within it since Sozo never does anything for the base itself. All Commanders and Marine personnel follow his instructions without hesitation, believing that he is the most suitable out of all of them to run the base. G-11 is the main focus of the G-11 Saga. The Ace Pirates raid the base for their own purposes, and then Yuyo, one of Sector 5's Commanders, informs the Heiko Pirates that the Ace Pirates have raided the base and are near death. Not wanting to lose their rivals and allies, the Heiko Pirates storm the base to rescue their falling comrades. Sectors 'Sector 1' Nicknamed Illusion Graveyard, is the first sector intruders, or visitors, experience within G-11. It is covered by a thick fog at all times of the day, making visibility minor. The entirety of the area has rows of hundreds, if not thousands, of gravestones of fallen intruders and Marine personnel in G-11, or even those that have tried to escape the place. No matter where they die within G-11, they are always buried in Illusion Graveyard. It is given the nickname Illusion Graveyard due to the fact that the fog that covers it can cause temporary illusions, such as seeing people from the past, or even creatures that do not exist. This causes insanity to strike the brain, believing that there is someone constantly near them or even watching them. However, a handful of people figure out that the fog can cause illusions, and ignore just about everything that confront them. This, however, can lead to their downfall, because those that are aware of the fog causing illusions, mistake Wano to be a harmless illusion. There are also Spirits, created by the Illusion Fog, that try to drag people into insanity faster, and also mini-versions of Wano, created by the Illusion Fog, that roam around the graveyard "attacking" people. Aside from this however, Commander Zinc occasionally takes walks in the graveyard, enjoying the screams of fallen victims, including his own Marine personnel. Wano.jpg|Wano, the Guarian of Sector 1, Illusion Graveyard Mini Wano.JPG|A Mini-Wano Illusion Spirit.jpg|One of the Spirits that drag people into insanity faster 'Sector 2' Nicknamed Fallen Desert, is the second sector intruders, or visitors, experience within G-11. It is a blazing hot sector that holds a large desert within it. The desert itself expands for miles, and has an odd gravitational field. Despite the heat, however, people have not experienced mirages within this sector. It is nicknamed Fallen Desert due to the fact that several people fall here the most out of any other sector. The reasons for this is because, for one, the heat is extremely unbearable, and dehydrate people rather quickly, making them pass out, and in the end, die due to no one giving them medical attention in time. The second reason for this is because the gravity shifts at random times, creating quicksands, dragging the person into the quicksand faster, and ultimately making them disappear from existence. Due to intense gravity being applied to them while they're sinking, less experienced people with the intense pressure will sink to their death. The only inhabitants within this sector are the Pyramid Turtles that roam around the desert. People that visit this sector seek out the Pyramid Turtles for shelter from the desert's hazards. The inside of their shell provide shelter from the heat, and, due to the turtles being capable of escaping from the quicksand that occasionally appears, despite their speed, are an ideal mode of transportation in the desert. Aside from this, within one of the Pyramid Turtles resides the Commander of Sector 2, Von Voni Von. Gravity Quicksand.png|Gravity creating quicksand Pyramid Turtle.jpg|One of the Pyramid Turtles who roam the desert Pyramid Stairs.png|The insides of the Pyramid Turtles 'Sector 3' Nicknamed Waste, is the third sector intruders, or visitors, experience within G-11. It is a humid area devoid of plant-life, and if any plant life were to exist, it would slowly begin to decay. The lake is filled with several chemicals that could either kill, or permanently change the physique of a person, or animal. It is nicknamed Waste, due to Shin naming everything that falls into the lake waste. He occasionally throws his own personnel in the swamp, watching them squirm for their life, for his own enjoyment. Also, being the Warden to Waste Prison, Shin has free say in what he does with the prisoners. He occasionally throws prisoners in the lake so that they could die a slow death because they defied him in any way shape or form, even if it was for something minor, such as breathing near him. If whatever thrown within the lake survives, they become a much larger, yet grotesque version of what it was previously. This sector contains the second largest amount of Marine personnel. However, the numbers have decreased due to Shin throwing his own forces into the lake. Aside from Shin and the Marines, the prisoners reside within this sector, and also the several animals that are tainted by the lake. The animals within the lake follow Shin's orders, as they are completely intimidated by him. Humanoid Waste.png|A human tainted by the chemicals in the lake Serpent Waste.png|A serpent tainted by the chemicals in the lake Lizard Waste.jpg|A lizard tainted by the chemicals in the lake Waste Prison.jpg|The prison across the lake, containing several prisoners Waste Prisoner Room.jpg|A prisoner's room in Waste Prison 'Sector 4' Nicknamed Moment's Reprieve, is the fourth sector intruders, or visitors, experience within G-11. Its only notable landmark is the gigantic building that holds a high amount of rooms and Marine personnel. Unlike the other sectors, the atmosphere is that of a normal island. It is always sunny, and the breeze is refreshing to those that feel it. It is nicknamed Moment's Reprieve due to the fact, that unlike the other Sectors, this is the only sector that has a normal atmosphere. Outside of the large building is freshly cut grass, and landmarks that are built to please the main landmark, the base itself. A large mass of water surrounds the main building, showing indication that this is the farthest one could go within the base. However, this isn't true as one of the rooms within the base leads to Sector 5. The building houses several rooms that prove to be beneficial to the base itself, such as a room for the Healing Unit, in which Rear Admiral Jiten is in charge of. Sector 4 houses the largest amount of Marine personnel, especially when all Commanders and their high-ranked personnel attend meetings to discuss situations concerning the base itself and the World Government as a whole. Sector 4 meeting.jpg|Sector 4's meeting room Youn's room.png|The room Youn resides in most of the day Healing Chamber-11.png|Sector 4's healing room 'Sector 5' Work in progress 'Sector 6' Work in progress Notable Personnel Trivia *G-11 was originally going to be a minor location within Trials of the World. However, due to inspiration from G-6, a place created by Wyvern 0m3g4, Yumoz decided to do a mass revision of the base and make it play a large role within his stories. *Originally, Oyogu was to be a prisoner of G-11, until the idea was scraped, due to the mass revision of G-11. Instead, Sakkaku Ao was to be the prisoner that took Oyogu's place. In the end, however, none of them were a prisoner of G-11. *Sector 4's name is derived from one of the Map Cards that Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories offers, in which it's a safe zone that the player experiences devoid of any danger. Despite Sector 4 being dangerous, like the other 5 sectors, it is the only one with a normal atmosphere compared to the other sectors. Category:Marine Divisions Category:World Government